mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Mahou Shoujo Site (Anime)
Mahou Shoujo Site (魔法少女サイト) is an anime series produced by production dóA based on the manga of the same name written and illustrated by Kentaro Sato, which is a spinoff of Mahou Shoujo of the End. Its premiere will be on April 6, 2018, with the first episode being pre-released on March 18 of the same year during the Magical Festa event. The opening is Changing point played by the group of idols i☆Ris and the ending is Zensen Tomodachi (ゼンゼントモダチ) played by Haruka Yamazaki. They made the songs believe again and The Tip of Red Tears for advertisement. The anime will be published through 6 volumes Blue-ray and BD/DVD. Staff * Original Story: Kentaro Sato * Study: production dóA * Director: Tadahito Matsubayashi * Art Director: Minoru Akiba * Director of Photography: Yujiro Yamane * Director of Sound: Naya Ryouzuke * Writer: Takayo Ikami * Music: Keiji Luchi * Opening: i ☆ Ris * Ending: Haruka Yamazaki * Character Design: Shibuya Hidenori * Design of Secondary Characters: Kurume higashi * Special Effects: Matsumoto Naogo and Matsuo Yukina * Special Effects in 3DCG: Yumoto Yuki, Shiono Shuhei and Yamane Yujiro Cast Japanese * Yuko Ono as Aya Asagiri * Himika Akaneya as Tsuyuno Yatsumura * Aina Suzuki as Rina Shioi * Yu Serizawa as Nijimi Anazawa * Haruka Yamazaki as Sarina Shizukume * Nobuhiko Okamoto as Kaname Asagiri * Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Kichiro Misumi * Yuya Asato as Keisuke Naoto and Ichi * Ryusei Nakao as Nana * Aoi Yuki as Ni * Kizuna AI as Hachi * Kaede Hondo as Mikari Izumigamine * Eriko Matsui as Kiyoharu Suirenji * Yumi Hara as Kosame Amagai * Mao Ichimichi as Sayuki Ringa * Lynn as Asahi Takiguchi * Kentaro Sato as Soji Odano List of Episodes List of Episodes of Mahou Shoujo Site Anime Gallery Images Site_Anime_Confirmed.jpg|Confirmation of the anime Site_Anime_Kentaro_Art.jpg|Promotional art of the anime Magic_Festa.jpg|Promotional art for the Magical Festa event Pantsu_Chocolate_San_Valentin.jpg|Promotional chocolates for Valentine's Day Icono_Nana.gif|Nana icon given by the official page in commemoration of the Magical festa event Banner_de_Nana.gif|Headline of Nana given by the official page in commemoration of the event Magical festa Banner_de_Nana2.gif|Headline of Nana given by the official page in commemoration of the event Magical festa Animage_Magazine.jpg|Scan by Aya Asagiri and Tsuyuno Yatsumura in the magazine Animage Magazine. Pagina_6_Portada_especial.jpg|Drawings of the seiyū doing a cosplay of their characters (Chapter 75) Agradecimiento_Twitter.jpg|Gratitude of the official anime account on Twitter, for reaching 20,000 followers. Animage_Magazine_Scan_1.jpg|Scan by Aya Asagiri and Tsuyuno Yatsumura in the magazine Animage Magazine. Animage_Magazine_Scan_2.jpg|Scan by Aya Asagiri and Tsuyuno Yatsumura in the magazine Animage Magazine. Animedia_Magazine.jpg|Scan by Nijimi Anazawa and Rina Shioi in the magazine Animedia Magazine MSSiteXMauri.jpg|Collaboration event of Mahou Shoujo Site, with the Mauri store Banner_Evento_Magical_Festal_2.jpg|Promotional art for the Magical Festa event Profiles of the characters (in Japanese) for the Mahou Shoujo anime Site. Aya's profile.jpg|Aya's profile. Tsuyuno's profile.jpg|Tsuyuno's profile. Sarina's Profile.jpg|Sarina's profile. Rina's profile.jpg|Rina's profile. Nijimi's profile.jpg|Nijimi's profile. Sayuki's profile.jpg|Sayuki's profile. Kosame's profile.jpg|Kosame's profile. Mikari's profile.jpg|Mikari's profile. Kiyoharu's profile.jpg|Kiyoharu's profile. Asahi Takiguchi Reference.jpg|Asahi's profile. Kaname's profile.jpg|Kaname's profile. Naoto Ref.jpg|Keisuke's profile. Misumi's_profile.jpg|Kichiiro's profile. Images of illustration for the countdown of the start of the anime by the official twitter account of the anime. Day_4_Character_of_MSSite_and_MSSept.jpg|Day 4- Characters of MSS Sept and MSS. Day_4-_Nijimi.jpg|Day 4- Nijimi Anazawa (Extra Bonus). Day_3-_Rina_Shioi.jpg|Day 3- Character of Mound no Taiyou with Rina Shioi. Day_2_-.jpg|Day 2- Character of Kyuuketsuki Sugu Shinu parodying the volume 1 of the manga. Day_1-_Tsuyuno_and_Aya.jpg|Day 1- Tsuyno Yatsumura and Aya Asagiri. Premiere_of_the_anime.jpg|Art made by Kentaro Sato for the start of the anime Cover_1_BD_DVD.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 1 - Aya Asagiri and Nana. Cover_2_BD_DVD.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 2 - Tsuyuno Yatsumura and Nana. Cover_3_BD_DVD.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 3 - Rina Shioi and Nana. Cover_4_BD_DVD.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 4 - Nijimi Anazawa and Nana. Cover_5_BD_DVD.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 5 - Sarina Shizukume and Nana. Cover_6_BD_DVD.jpg|Cover of the Blu-ray disc & DVD Volume 6 - Tsuyuno Yatsumura, Aya Asagiri, and Nana. Vídeos TVアニメ「魔法少女サイト」ティザーPV第１弾|First PV of the anime (Without voices) TVアニメ「魔法少女サイト」本PV|Second PV of the anime with voices. Website * Official site of the anime. * Account of the Twitter. es:Mahou Shoujo Site (Anime) Category:Media Category:Anime